Snark and Intensity
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Lucas wants Skye. Skye wants him to earn her attention instead of demanding her time. But things slowly develop from light courtship to something more.


_Author's note: A friend requested some Lucas/Skye fanfiction with the following prompt: "Snark, sexy times, not too ooc (or really at all, although change is possible). Lucas brings the same intensity to figuring out (or wooing in his own unique way) Skye as he brought to figuring out how to open the gateway, hopefully it won't take as long."_

_I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Snark and Intensity

A Terra Nova Fanfiction

By Danielle Cheri

_"Meet me somewhere later, Bucket." Lucas whispered in her ear._

_ Skye rolled her eyes, but kept them on her work. "Why would I do that?"_

_ "Because I asked you to."_

_ "You didn't really ask me. You _told_ me. And don't call me Bucket. I've told you, you don't have permission."_

_ He leaned closer. "And are you ever going to tell me what I have to do to get permission?"_

_ She stepped away. "You don't need to worry about it because you won't get it." She tried to walk away and he stepped in her way. "What?"_

_ "Meet me. Later. Away from all this."_

_ "And again I ask: Why?"_

_ He gritted his teeth. "Because I like to be alone with you. Isn't it obvious by now?"_

_ She sighed. "What if I say no?"_

_ "I'll keep asking."_

_ "What if I say yes and then don't show up?"_

_ "Then I'll come find you and make you come with me anyway."_

_ She sighed. "Where?"_

_ "Same place as last time."_

Skye replayed the conversation in her mind as she waited in the dark outside the fence. She had been out here several times before, relaying messages as a spy and sneaking out to have fun away from Terra Nova. But this was different. She was sure there was more to Lucas's request than just meeting. There always was.

"Bucket." He whispered from several feet away.

She turned quickly. "I told you not to call me that."

"Skye." He said, it sounded like a caress. Maybe she _didn't _want him to call her by her name. He stepped closer and held up something in his hand.

"Is that a picnic basket?" She asked.

He smirked. "Maybe."

"It's the middle of the night."

"And?" He started walking away from the fence.

Skye followed. "Where are we going?"

Lucas looked over his shoulder. "So you're coming with me?"

She scrambled to keep up. "Of course. I've been going on these excursions with you for weeks now."

He chuckled and tried to take her hand.

She pulled it away. "I didn't give you permission for that."

"You don't give me permission for a lot. I thought I'd have you broken down a little more by now."

"You will never 'break me down,' but you might get a little farther with your requests if you actually, you know, made requests instead of demands."

He stopped and looked at her a moment. He held out his hand, palm up. "Would you give me the pleasure of holding your hand?"

She looked between his hand and his face and then shook her head and walked ahead.

"I asked nicely." He protested, following.

"And I refused. I have the right."

He took the lead without a word.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is it far?" She asked, exasperated. "I have work detail early."

"Keep your shirt on, it's not too far."

"Did you just tell me to 'keep my shirt on'?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, as much as I want otherwise, you wouldn't take it off even if I asked _nicely_."

She grabbed his hand. "You never know."

He paused and looked down at their joined hands and then continued on. He finally stopped at the entrance to a clearing. "I have it on good authority that there is a meteor shower tonight."

"A meteor shower?"

He held her eyes and kissed her hand. Then he let go and kneeled down with the basket. "Have you ever seen one?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's rocks flying through the atmosphere."

"But it's…intense and…beautiful." He pulled her down on the blanket and handed over a cup filled with a stout-smelling liquid.

"Trying to get me drunk?" Skye asked.

"Will it get you to let me kiss you?"

"Probably not." She took a sip and made a face at the burn.

He chuckled. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, I don't guess I can." She reclined on her elbows. "So when do the fireworks start?"

"Any minute now."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then the sky lit up with the first streaks of light. She looked up and watched in awe. The shower started out slowly, but increased after a few minutes. The sky was bright for what seemed like forever and no time at all simultaneously.

The last few meteors fell. And then the sky was dark once more. Skye, having somehow ended up on her back with one hand casually draped over her stomach, turned her head to the side. Lucas was staring at her.

"It looked like you enjoyed that." He said with a sideways grin.

She gave him an incredulous look. "You watched me?"

He nodded and moved closer and rested a hand on her wrist. "I saw a lot of meteor showers when I was out here, struggling to keep warm and stay alive. Figure out how to fix the gateway. But I've never watched one with someone else; especially someone as beautiful as you." He leaned even closer.

"Is this the part where you try to kiss me?" Skye whispered.

Lucas smiled and whispered back, "Only if this is the part where you let me."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and he moved away slightly in disappointment. But she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. "You didn't give me a chance." She pressed her lips to his briefly.

He smiled as he moved away. "You've never kissed anyone, have you?"

"What gives you that impression?" She was hurt.

His face became serious. He brushed hair away from her face. "I was just curious. Most times a girl kisses a guy and she knows what she's doing, there's a bit of tongue."

"Because I didn't stick my tongue down your throat, I've never kissed anyone? Maybe I'm a little classier than all the other girls you've been with."

"Maybe you are." He leaned over her and covered her mouth with his. He mimicked her kiss for a while. Then he flicked his tongue out to run across her lower lip.

She kept her mouth firmly shut and gently pushed him away. "I need to go. I have to get some sleep."

"Come back to my place."

"There you go demanding again."

"Will you _please_ come back to my place tonight?"

"And why would I do that?" She brushed her fingers down his cheek.

His breath hitched. "Because I asked. And I don't have roommates. And you don't have to do anything but sleep."

"Yeah, right." She sat up. "I'm not ready for anything more than this."

"We've been dancing around this for weeks." He pointed out.

"I don't call it dancing. I like your technique. And your persistence in all the months before were pretty great. But you and I both know we're better than that. And you'll have to work just a little harder." She got up and headed back toward the fence and Terra Nova.

* * *

Lucas watched Skye from afar for several days after that. He never approached. He decided he needed a new tactic to get her. She may not call it dancing, but that was exactly what she was doing. And it infuriated him. He knew he was attractive and smart and witty. That had most girls eating out of the palm of his hand two seconds after meeting him.

He knocked on her door a week later.

"What are you doing here?" Skye asked, pushing him outside as she closed the door.

"Trying something new." He smiled. "Go out with me."

"Is that an order or a request?"

He sighed. "Skye Tate, it would give be great honor if you would accompany me on a date this evening. Please don't say no. You have the right, but it would really hurt my ego if you refuse."

"Your ego?" She grinned. "How cute that you are so concerned with your ego. That's original."

"I'm making an effort, damn it." He said through gritted teeth.

She nodded. "I see that. How is it working for you?"

"Will you or won't you?"

She smiled. "Let me think about it."

"I'll let you think about it." He said, a smile growing on his face. "But I won't stop asking until you agree."

"Or until you decide it's not worth your time."

He gave her a hard look, "Not going to happen, Bucket." He turned and walked away under the scrutiny of passing residents.

He returned to her house every day to ask. And every time she said no. When she wasn't home, he found her at work and asked her there. Again the answer was no.

One night, lying in his bed and thinking if there was any way he could convince her, there was a knock on his door. He rolled off the mattress and stumbled to the door in the dark.

"Bucket." He said in surprise when he saw her.

"We're back to that now?" She leaned against his door frame.

"Skye." He corrected. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you an answer."

"Took you long enough." He walked away and turned on a lamp.

Skye walked inside and closed the door. "How would you like to start?"

"Start?"

"Dating in Terra Nova is a little different than dating in the future."

He walked toward her. He pushed hair off her cheek. "If I had it my way, it wouldn't be dating."

"And what would you do instead?"

"This." He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.

She surprised him by opening her mouth when he licked at her lips. Their tongues slid together smoothly. Skye's hands tangled in Lucas's hair as he pulled her closer by her hips. She sighed and broke the kiss all too soon.

"What do you think?" He panted.

"I think you may still have to try a little harder." She stepped back. "Let's start with a few dates and see where it goes."

"You're in my house." He took her hand and pulled her toward the bed. "Maybe we can start the dates some other time." He tugged her down onto his lap.

She smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but not now." She tried to get up.

He twisted her underneath him on the bed.

"Are you going to force me, then?"

"No, I'd never do that." He kissed her. "But I like this." He pressed another kiss to her lips.

She smirked and flipped him onto his back. "I like this better."

He ran his hands up her back. "Hmm, maybe I do too."

She brushed her lips over his and then rested her head on the pillow beside his head. She closed her eyes as Lucas ran his hands over her back some more. Her breathing grew steadier.

He turned his head to see she was asleep. He rolled her gently off him. She stirred and curled into his side. "Skye." He whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take your shoes off."

She nodded.

He kissed her softly and then removed her shoes and socks. He turned out the lamp and climbed back into bed with her, gathering her to his chest. He kissed her forehead. He had never slept so well in his life.

* * *

Skye returned to Lucas's bed every night for the next month. Sometimes they would stay up half the night talking. Some nights they kissed until their lips tingled. And still others, they would just collapse on the bed together and fall asleep, both completely exhausted from their work that day.

"I want to make you dinner." Lucas said one night.

"What?"

He stroked her arm. "I want to make you dinner. Come over earlier tonight?"

She looked around. "Okay."

He grinned and kissed her. "Be prepared for more later." He walked away.

When Skye walked into Lucas's apartment that evening (she had given up knocking weeks ago), she was surprised to see all the lights off and a candle burning in the middle of the table. Plates were already set.

Lucas came in from the other room. "Hello, Bucket."

"Still don't have permission." She grinned and took his offered hand.

He kissed it and led her to a chair, pulling it out for her. He sat down beside her and poured her a drink. "You look amazing tonight."

She smiled and took the glass. "Thank you. I didn't do much."

"You don't have to do anything, Skye." He said.

She blushed and looked down at the food on her plate.

"So tell me about your day." He requested.

She hesitated at first, but then started telling him about what had happened that day. He listened intently, even laughing when she told him some silly practical joke they had played on Josh.

Lucas reciprocated, but his day hadn't been nearly as entertaining as hers, he said. He finished off the food on his plate. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly. "Come to bed with me? And not just to sleep tonight. Not to lay there and talk until there are no more words left. Let's do more. Let me show you that I'm falling in love with you."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"We've been seeing each other exclusively for months. You've been sleeping in my bed with me for one of those. Please."

"Let's just get into bed and see from there."

"I think I can handle that." He took her hand and led her toward the other end of the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and got into bed.

Skye followed. She rested her head against Lucas's. "I haven't been this relaxed in a while."

"Me neither." He ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I really like that." She whispered.

"I'm glad. I thought it would take a bit more than me asking to get you into bed with me."

"It took a lot, actually. Don't you remember? You chased me for months before I went on that first excursion with you."

"In secret."

"Yes. And then even more convincing after that."

He kissed her softly.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I told you I'm not ready yet."

"Not ready for kissing? We've done that enough."

She smiled. "I know."

He kissed her again. She let him this time. He was thorough. She pushed him onto his back and slid her hands underneath his shirt, feeling the hard planes of his stomach.

He slipped his hands under the back of her shirt. He moaned into her mouth and rolled her onto her back. He kissed the side of her mouth. He kissed her cheek. He kissed her just below her ear and whispered, "God, you're amazing."

"I do my best." She whispered back.

He chuckled and took her earlobe in his mouth. When she let out a soft moan, he chuckled again. "I take it you like that."

Her breath hitched. "Maybe a little."

He looked down at her. "What else do you like?" He grinned. "Wait, don't tell me. I want to figure it out." He kissed her lips again and then pulled her up to remove her shirt. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone as he reclined her on the bed once more. He reached behind her and removed her bra.

"Lucas." She said softly, trailing her fingers over his cheek. "Your turn."

He shook his head. "Not yet, Skye. I haven't even started."

She smirked. "So get going."

Lucas chuckled again and lowered his mouth to her collarbone once more. He moved is mouth over every inch of her shoulders and chest, listening to the sounds she made at each new moment of contact.

When he clamped his mouth over her nipple, Skye gasped. No one had ever been this far. She'd never let them. But Lucas was different. And he was content to take his time with her.

His mouth moved down her stomach. He pulled her pants down slightly and kissed her hip. He looked up at her. "May I remove these?"

"Not yet." She sat up and pulled at his shirt. "It's your turn now." She tugged his shirt over his head and then kissed his bare shoulder. She pressed him onto his back and gave his torso the same slow treatment he'd given her.

When she got to the waistband of his pants, she stopped. "Would you hate it if I said I wanted to stop?"

"If you're not ready, you're not ready." He combed his fingers through her hair.

She climbed back up the bed.

"Of course, I could always break you down." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"You will. One of these days. But not today." She kissed his neck.

"I'll figure it out." He pulled the blanket over her shoulders and stroked her arm until she fell asleep.


End file.
